Conventionally, in various coin handling machines which handle coins, such as ticket vending machines which issue tickets and food tickets, etc., automatic vending machines which sell goods, ATMs (Automatic Teller Machines) and CDs (Cash Dispensers) which perform money depositing and dispensing processes, and operator machines, etc., a coin transporting device which transports coins by holding coins between a pair of belts is frequently used.
A coin transporting device which automatically takes jamming coins out for restore if a coin jam occurs when the coins are transported by using such a coin transporting device, is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In this coin transporting device, a serial transport path is formed by a first transport path which transports coins upward by holding the coins between a pair of belts and a second transport path which transports coins to be placed on the belt upper surface to an entrance of the first transport path. A roller is disposed above the second transport path and guides are disposed on both side surfaces of the roller, and the guides prevent coins from entering between one belt and the roller which form the first transport path. When coins jam between the roller and the second transport path, the jamming coins can be taken out by reversing the transport path.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-367013 (page 1, FIGS. 1 to 2)